The Dragon and His Demon Knight Mates
by minato001
Summary: Should be caught up on manga so there is no spoilers. The story will follow canon dates and events but also be very different, if you don't like that don't read the story. Natsu is training as hard as ever with Igneel until the fated day of July 7 X777, but why is Igneel still there and why does Natsu know more then just fire. Extremely powerful Natsu and others.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and His Demon Knight Mates

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online, let alone anything affiliated with them.

Summary:

Call it Fate, Destiny, or any other name you like, but there always seems to be some unspoken force of nature that draws certain people together. Watch as a Natsu you never knew comes to be and all the trials he faces along the way tumble under his might. Story will be mainly a Natsu x Erza, but there will be several side pairings with a full list later on for those interested.

AN: there will be several things that do not match up with canon as this story will deviate greatly at times from the canon, but it will be a great story nonetheless so I hope you read and enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is welcome

The year is x686 and an unheard of feat was becoming accomplished, the Young and powerful mage Mavis Vermillion along with several other mages have just established the first ever magic guild called Fairy Tail. As time progressed though, 24 year old Mavis felt that she was missing something in her life.

She had accomplished many things that others thought impossible, but she still felt as though she was missing something. The answer seemed to come to her in the middle of the year x689 in the form of a man by the name of Zeref.

Mavis had been working on finding a sacred ground for her established guild and had come upon the island. On the island she met the man referred to as the greatest evil the world had ever seen, the dark wizard Zeref.

At first when she learned who he was Mavis' first thought was to attack the man, but she didn't because she felt no evil from the man. Due to her unique magic which many had called light magic she had always been able to "feel" the nature of people.

Due to Mavis not feeling any ill intentions from Zeref, she began to get to know the man. At first it was difficult because Zeref tried to keep her away from him due to his unstable death magic, but that ended when one day a burst of his magic had burst forth and engulfed Mavis, but her light magic simply dissolved the death magic and she continued trying to learn about Zeref.

After that day Zeref actually became more calm and subdued around Mavis and talked a great deal to her, Mavis becoming his first friend. That didn't last for long though, some unknown force had driven Mavis and Zeref together and they couldn't help getting closer and closer to one another.

This had led Mavis to discover that just four short months after meeting Zeref she had fallen pregnant with his child. When she had told Zeref he was surprised, overjoyed, and nervous. He had questioned Mavis about the child turning out like him, but she simply quieted him by telling him that she would cure both his and the babies darkness if it had any.

With that reassurance, Mavis had spent the entirety of her pregnancy on the island with Zeref. Before either knew it they were holding a beautiful baby in their arms that had a strange pink hair color. Sadly for the overjoyed parents Zeref had told Mavis that he could feel his body trying to go into hibernation again.

Mavis was extremely sad when he had told her, but she had accepted the news and told him that she would constantly comeback to the island and await his awakening. After that Mavis had left Zeref on the island in his hibernation like state and returned to her guild.

When she returned and was questioned about her absence and the baby, Mavis had informed the guild that she had gone in search of a place the guild could use as a sacred site and she had found one that was an island not too far away, but while exploring the island she had come across the baby and decided to look after it.

The guild easily accepted the information as truth since they had always seen Mavis as a motherly like figure. For several months Mavis had the joy of raising the baby in the guild with her, but her joy was not meant to last it seemed.

Several large groups of people claiming to be Zeref followers and been tracking down powerful magic sources to use for "reviving" Zeref. On several occasions Mavis had been attacked along with her baby as the followers tried to take him from her.

This had led Mavis to one night coming upon the hardest decision of her life. In order to ensure her babies safety she decided she would use her strongest defense type magic and use it to protect her baby from all forms of evil.

Because of her decision, Mavis was now in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. Mavis whispered several things to her son before she wrapped him snugly into a warm blanket and cast her spell. **Fairy Sphere** quickly did its job and enclosed the baby in a golden orb that had a symbol on it that soon disappeared along with the baby.

Everything in the world of magic is linked though; every action taken has an effect on the world. The baby that Mavis had just ensured was safe had just set off the greatest effect the magic world has ever seen. Linked to that one baby is a multitude of good and responsibility.

The special magic **Fairy Sphere** does have a weakness though, it freezes those inside of it in time, as the world around them continues to grow and age those inside the sphere remain frozen in time until the condition set by the caster is met.

Mavis having been the caster made sure the spell would only release her baby when it found someone willing and strong enough to raise and protect her baby. This had the baby suspended in time for several years until the proper time came, but around the baby those linked to him were starting to make there marks on the world.

X696-Makarov Dreyar born

X736-Makarov Dreyar made third guild master of Fairy Tail guild

X739-Gildarts Clive born

X761-Laxus Dreyar, Warren Rocko, and Pantherlily born

X763-Bickslow born

X764-Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Kinana born

X765-Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, and Lyon Vastia born

X766-Gray Fullbuster, Cana Clive, Elfman Strauss, Laki Olietta, Jet, Droy, Alzack Connell, and Bisca Mulan born

During the year X766 the baby of Mavis finally began its own journey into the world. Deep in an unknown forest a majestic and dangerous dragon by the name of Igneel was slowly walking through the forest that he had claimed as his.

Igneel didn't quite understand what he was looking for, but for the past week he had this feeling in the pit of his fiery belly that told him to look through the forest. Huffing a large sigh of irritation which lit a small area on fire Igneel turned around ready to return to his cozy den when something caught his eye.

It was small and hardly noticeable, in fact Igneel would have doubted he would have seen it if he didn't have the great eyes of a dragon. Walking over to the area where he saw the small glow, he came upon a scene that he had never experienced before in his long life.

There in front of him covered by a sphere of what appeared to be gold energy was a small human baby. When Igneel went to touch the energy with his claw he was surprised once more. The second his talon touched the Sphere, a symbol appeared on the sphere for a few seconds before it disappeared. Once the symbol had disappeared, so too did the energy around the baby.

Igneel watched amazed as the now awake baby looked at him without fear. Never before had Igneel been so intrigued by humans. The large dragon leaned down and put his snout to the baby which only giggled when it felt the warm breath of the dragon.

Igneel leaned back and looked at the strange human in front of him before looking at the blanket wrapped around it noticing letters on it. NATSU the blanket said in big bold letters. "**So Natsu is your name is it small one. Very well then, from this day onward I shall take you in and you will be my son. From now on you shall be Natsu Dragneel, son of the great king dragon Igneel.**" Igneel said as he picked up the baby Natsu carefully and took him to the den he was staying in.

Once more time picked up and carried on and before long more events linked to Natsu transpired.

X767-Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, and Max Alors born; Natsu also continued to grow under Igneel's care and is just starting to walk

X768-Kagura Mikazuchi, and Millianna born; Natsu under the guidance of Igneel begins to learn to read, write, and some magic

Once more time moves forward, the year is now X770 and Natsu has begun to make tremendous progress in his dragon slayer training. Igneel had started teaching him the basics a year ago and he was now starting to learn the slightly more advanced lessons.

Several weeks ago Igneel had shown Natsu how to use the **Fire Dragons Roar **and Natsu was still trying to master it, after all Igneel said that when Natsu had completely mastered fire to his liking that he would have Natsu meet other dragons that he knew and teach him some other elements.

When he had first told Natsu that, he was of course over joyed about the idea of learning even more, but then he questioned how Igneel could use more than one element. That was when Igneel told Natsu of his past.

Igneel had been born to two fire dragons hence why he looked like one, but he had been born with an incredibly unique and rare gift. Igneel was the first ever dragon to be able to use any element. At first like Natsu he of course learned to master fire since it was his parent's magic, and that had led to him becoming the fire dragon king.

After that though Igneel's fame continued to grow, and because of that he became Igneel the absorber; since he could use or absorb any element and not be hurt or affected by it. Because of that Igneel had challenged the previous dragon king and won making him the new king.

Natsu after hearing the story from Igneel only trained even harder, telling Igneel that one day he wanted to be strong enough to challenge him. After hearing that Igneel had roared in laughter before telling Natsu that the day was far off but that he would gladly accept the challenge.

X772-Wendy Marvel, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Yukino Aguria born

Two more years passed, Natsu now six had mastered fire enough that Igneel told him they would be going on a trip to visit one of his oldest friends. Natsu overjoyed stood in front of Igneel waiting for him to move.

When Igneel did stand up Natsu could truly understand why dragons were feared and how Igneel was the king. Most of the time Igneel was always laying down, so as to not harm Natsu and be able to see him, Natsu now being able to see Igneel in his glory was amazed.

Igneel was easily 50ft tall now that he was standing and his red scales glistened in the sun. When Natsu was truly awed though was when Igneel stood on his back legs and stood up to easily 100ft tall and stretched his wings out that also easily spanned 100ft across.

Now that he was done Stretching Igneel dropped back down to all four of his legs and the ground shook from his weight. Natsu was still in awe when Igneel leaned his head down and nudged him towards his back. Once Natsu was on his side Igneel picked Natsu up by his shirt with his teeth and put Natsu on his back.

Once Natsu was on Igneel's back he moved forward and he was just below Igneel's neck and held on tight. Igneel seeing that Natsu was ready gave a mighty beat of his wings which uprooted several trees and took off into the air with Natsu screaming in delight at flying. Igneel had already made a list in his mind of who he was friends with that he wanted Natsu to meet, so the first person he was off to find was his oldest friend and greatest rival Atlas Flame.

**AN:** I will be making Atlas' Flames be blue as I think that has a better thing for Natsu to learn so that it actually looks different and isn't just "Hell Flames", but instead Blue Hell Flames. Also for those interested I will be putting a full pairing list below this AN, I would like to note though that I have thought extensively about this and will not be changing the pairings, so if you see a pair you don't like I can only tell you sorry.

Natsu x Erza x Mirajane

Gray x Juvia

Happy x Carla

Gajeel x Levy

Laxus x Ur

Elfman x Evergreen

Freed x Meredy

Bickslow x Millianna

Alzack x Bisca

Wakaba x Unnamed wife

Romeo x Wendy

Jellal (Earthland not Edolas) x Kagura

Gildarts x Cornelia

Jura x Ultear

Lyon x Yukino

Hibiki x Jenny

Eve x Laki

Ren x Sherry

Bacchus x Cana

Sting x Lucy

Rogue x Lisanna

Rufus x Flare

Orga x Angel

Cobra x Kinana

Zeref x Mavis


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is welcome

AN: I will be mentioning a few things about the future of this story, so if you don't like spoilers please continue onto the chapter. If you're still reading this then here is the information. I am going to have Ur live in this story, and by now I'm sure some of you already know how, but that is beside the point. When thinking about saving her, I didn't think about how she would fit into the story and because of that I decided to make a few pairing changes. The new pairs will now be Natsu x Erza x Mirajane, and Laxus x Mirajane will now instead be Laxus x Ur. Also I looked into some info on the dragons and watched the latest episode and 50ft seemed too small for a king dragon like Igneel, so Igneel will now be 100ft tall when standing on all fours, and when he stands on the back two he will be 200ft tall with a 200ft wing span. Other dragons' heights will be mentioned as they are encountered. As a last thought before the chapter starts, Natsu will be joining Fairy Tail at the normal time, but he will also have 17 other people with him. Now I know what you're thinking, you're crazy, and who could they be, well all I have to say is you will be surprised, but I also hope you won't be disappointed in my decisions.

Chapter Start

Natsu couldn't help but enjoy the ride on Igneel's back; it wasn't every day that someone was able to fly on a dragons back. Igneel hadn't told Natsu where they were going yet, but he didn't seem to mind as he took in all the sights he was seeing while flying on Igneel's back.

After almost four hours of constant flight at just above cloud level, Igneel began to descend into the town where he knew Atlas was. Natsu and Igneel were both surprised when they landed in a village and several giants were staring at them.

While not nearly as big as Igneel the giants were extremely tall, at least 25-30ft tall. Several began to panic and where shouting something about telling the eternal flame, many more were charging to get weapons, but all the commotion stopped when a large blue flame fell from the sky towards Igneel.

The blue flame turned out to actually be Igneel's old rival and friend Atlas Flame. The giants cheered as they saw Atlas head towards Igneel. When he landed next to Igneel, it was visible for all to see that Atlas was much smaller than Igneel, being only about 85ft tall while on his four limbs.

The giants were afraid that their guardian might actually lose, but that ended when Atlas let out a chuckle or a dragons version of a chuckle anyway. **"Igneel my friend what brings you to my home?"** Atlas asked. Igneel only replied to Atlas by grabbing Natsu from his back and placing him in front of Atlas.

"**I seem to have taken a liking to this child so I have been raising him as my own and teaching him my magic. While it is true that I could teach him all the elements, I wished to have him meet other dragons so I have decided that you would be the first he met. Also if you are willing you could teach him your special hell fire dragon magic." **Igneel said.

Atlas only nodded his large head in thought before looking down at Natsu. **"What is your name small one?" **He asked. Natsu smiled up at the large dragon before speaking. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu replied in his ever happy mood.

"**Very well son of Igneel I wish to challenge you before I decide if I wish to teach you or not."** Atlas said. "Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu shouted before he charged at Atlas with his right hand engulfed in his fire magic.

Before he even got close to Atlas though, Atlas blew a large torrent of his blue hell flames at Natsu from his mouth. Almost instantly Natsu was engulfed in the flames. **'What will you do now son of Igneel?' **Atlas thought. A few seconds later though Atlas wasn't too surprised when he saw his flames disappearing as they were all swirling towards Natsu where he proceeded to eat them.

Once Natsu was done eating the flames he let out a burb and patted his stomach. "Those were some of the best flames I've ever eaten." Natsu exclaimed. At that Atlas let out a deep below and looked down to Natsu who was preparing to attack again.

"**You entertain me Natsu Dragneel; I shall teach you my flames of Hell." **Atlas said. Natsu quickly threw his hand up in the air and ran around before he went up to Igneel and told him he did it. Igneel also chuckled at his son's excitement. Natsu always had been an energetic one.

Over the course of eight months Natsu and Igneel remained in Sun village as Natsu learned from Atlas. In that eight months Natsu had become good friends with the village's inhabitants which led him to meeting his first human ever.

The human was a women by the name of Flare and she was just as surprised as Natsu to find someone her size seeing as they had both been raised by beings much larger than themselves. Flare and Natsu were good friends fast as they had so much in common.

Flare much like Natsu was learning magic from Atlas, but unlike Natsu, Flare was learning how to use the flames that Atlas had gifted to her through her hair. She liked to call it hair magic, Natsu on the other hand was learning Atlas's dragon slaying hell flames.

As the eight months flew by Natsu now found himself standing at the villages entrance on Igneel's back while the villagers were all waving at him and Igneel telling them goodbye and to stop by again. At first when Igneel told Natsu that they were leaving, he was confused thinking he still had training to do with Atlas.

When he questioned Atlas about their training though, Atlas told him that he had taught Natsu everything he needed to know. Atlas informed Natsu that he had taught him all he could with the hell flames and that all Natsu had left to do before the hell flames were mastered was to incorporate the hell flames into the techniques Igneel had already taught Natsu.

With that information in hand Natsu and Igneel set off to go see the next person Igneel had in mind for Natsu to meet. Once again Igneel had not told Natsu who they were going to see, so Natsu had to just admire the sights he saw over the course of the week it took to get where they were going.

When Igneel said they had arrived though Natsu was confused as the only thing he saw in sight was several mountains all around, they were not near any kind of civilization, but on second thought Natsu decided that made sense if they were looking for a dragon.

Natsu was about to question where this dragon was until he heard a loud voice call out. **Iron Dragons Roar**. After that Natsu watched as a large blast of what appeared to be a liquid like beam of iron shot out from the mountain several feet in front of them.

Following the roar was a small boy about Natsu's age maybe a year older flying out of the cave. Following after him was a large dragon about 75ft tall that looked to be made out of metal. Once the boy regained his footing he breathed in a large amount of air before a magic circle appeared in front of him.

The boy then let out a stream of iron much like the dragon had while calling out. **Roar of the Iron Dragon. **While much smaller in size, the roar of the smaller boy seemed to be almost as deadly; that was until the dragon batted the breath away with its wing.

The small boy was about to say something to the dragon, maybe even yell at it, but that stopped when the dragon turned its attention to Igneel noticing his presence. **"My King."** The dragon said simply. Igneel only grunted before looking over at the small boy.

"**I didn't see you as the kind of person to take someone in, let alone teach them your magic Metalicana, what changed your mind?" **Igneel questioned the other dragon. Metalicana only grunted a response making Igneel chuckle before looking at the small boy.

"**And what is your name boy?"** Igneel asked once more. The small boy still in awe at seeing the massive being that was Igneel finally regained his focus. "My name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. Who are you sir, I've never met another dragon?" The now named Gajeel asked.

Metalicana looked slightly afraid as if Igneel would incinerate Gajeel on the spot for not showing him respect. Igneel only let out a massive roar of laughter before turning to the small Gajeel. **"My name small one is Igneel, and I am king of the dragons." **Igneel then turned to Metalicana. **"Metalicana my friend you should know by now that you don't have to address me so formally." **Igneel then let out a massive sigh.

"**Besides I've had to deal with a small brat like yours, I can't get any respect from him." **Igneel said as he moved his neck to his back and grabbed Natsu and then set Natsu down in front of Gajeel. **"This annoying little brat is my son and apprentice Natsu." **Igneel said with a sigh.

Natsu and Gajeel then began a conversation with one another as Igneel and Metalicana also started a conversation together. For several minutes the two groups carried a conversation until Igneel and Metalicana went over to Natsu and Gajeel.

Metalicana then began to explain to Gajeel and Natsu that Igneel had asked him to teach Natsu Iron dragon slayer magic and that he had accepted. Metalicana then told Gajeel that since Natsu would be doing the beginner exercises that Gajeel could begin on his advanced lessons.

While at first surprised to be getting a sibling disciple Gajeel first asked how it was possible for someone to learn more than one dragon slayer magic. Igneel then told Gajeel about him having the unique ability of absorbing and using all elements.

He then explained that he himself could have taught Natsu but believed it would be better for him to learn from other dragons to get a feel of the world around him. Once he had finished explaining Gajeel simply accepted the answer and then turned to Metalicana to start his new advanced lessons.

After almost 18 months, or a year and half Natsu had once more been told by his mentor that he had learned all he needed to and that all he had left to do was put the element of iron into the dragon slayer moves he had already been taught.

When Natsu had questioned Igneel about how long they had been away from their home, Igneel told Natsu that it had been a little over two years and that they were approaching the middle of the year x774.

Once Natsu was ready and had said his goodbyes to Metalicana and Gajeel, he and Igneel took off into the sky. After they had traveled for a day or so Natsu noticed that they had entered an area where there was a lot of snow.

This caused his mind to drift off to what the next kind of dragon he would be meeting would be like. Natsu had several thoughts, ranging from water, ice, snow, and any combination of the three. Natsu's thoughts ended though when he felt Igneel make a sharp turn and change directions.

"Igneel what happened where are we going?" Natsu questioned, but he wasn't expecting an answer when he saw what appeared to be anger in the old dragon's eyes. Natsu was able to hear the one word that Igneel did say though, **Zeref**.

Natsu had no idea what it meant, but if it made Igneel mad then Natsu knew it could not have been a good thing.


End file.
